reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Heart's Dark Reflection
is the seventh Raid Event and marks the 1 year anniversary of the game's launch on iOS. Unlike previous Raid Events, there is no event Event Quest, instead you simply explore regular storyline or weekly quests (except the Weekly SR Card Chance) using Stamina. The Archfiend Kiara Boss will appear to fight you at random intervals. Defeating her at set Levels (10, 50, 100,'' 150, 200), will reward you with a copy of the MR card Paladin Kiara, if you caused her to appear. As this event is embedded in the normal quests, you may encounter regular quest bosses that do not progress you through the event, but which must be defeated or waited out, in order to encounter the Archfiend Kiara. Fighting the boss, using a percentage of your ATK POWER Points, will award Blitz Raid Keys. The more Raid Bosses you defeat, the stronger they become. '''Event details' *Full Period: 9/24/2013 - 9/29/2013 (23:59 EDT) *Gargantuan Raid Period: 9/26/2013 21:00 EDT- 9/29/2013 (23:59 EDT) *Gargantuan Raid Times: 9pm (EDT) **9/26/2013 (21:00 EDT) - 1st Round - Released early by mistake - Only 528 players participated. **9/26/2013 (22:30 EDT) - 2nd Round - ??? - 1218 players participated. **9/26/2013 (23:30 EDT) - 3rd Round - Time-out issues - 2489 players participated. **9/27/2013 (21:00 EDT) - 4th Round - Time-out issues - 4509 players participated. **9/28/2013 (21:00 EDT) - 5th Round - Lag issues - 5805 players participated. **9/29/2013 (21:00 EDT) - 6th Round - Note the Original Intended schedule was to be at 21:00 EDT every day from the 26 through to the 29th, each boss need to be defeated within an hour, each boss gets progressively stronger based on predicted increased participation rates. Bosses *'The Archfiend Kiara - '''Awards Blitz Raid Keys * '''Gargantuan Raid Boss - The Archfiend Kiara (Desolating Comet)' - Awards ??? Features *'Dragon Burst': 150% ATK Damage done against raid bosses for 20 minutes, Ranking Points gained is doubled. Activates when the dragon burst bar is full. The dragon burst bar fills up ONLY if you dealt the finishing blow to a raid boss, regardless of the AMOUNT of damage dealt. It also fills up by 50% after a battle with the Gargantuan Raid Boss, regardless of whether it is a 30%, 60% or 120% battle. *'Raid Attack Bonus': Clear floors in the Event Quest to increase this ATK Damage multiplier against bosses. *'Chains': Decreases the defense of Raid Bosses incrementally, depending on how often you defeat them within the chain timer. Increases by 7.5% for every win to a maximum of 100%, this means you can deal double damage, not that the raid boss defense is 0 points. Resets when the chain timer runs out. *Asking for Aid Relief: You may ask for aid relief once per Raid boss, when you ask for aid, the request is sent to 50 players, a combination of your allies, guild members. Some random players that are neither your allies or guild members may also receive the aid relief request.. *'MVP Rewards': If the raid boss is defeated, rewards given out to the player who did the most damage during the raid boss battle. Reward is Blitz Raid Keys, 1 - 4 Raid Keys, and Lottery Tickets scales with Raid boss level. *'Blitz Raid Keys': As long as the Raid Boss is defeated, ALL participants in the raid boss battle gain ONE Blitz Raid Key REGARDLESS of damage dealt. Can be exchanged for cards from the Ticket Tab in the Card Packs. Fighting the Raid Boss *Normal Raid Boss fights consume 30%, 60% or 100% of your ATK Power to deal 30%, 60% or 120% of your maximum attack damage respectively. *First attack on any Raid Boss, your own or as an Ally Aid request consumes 0% of your ATK PWR causing 30% of the regular ATK Damage. Event Specialists: *Death Knight *Archbishop *Beowulf *Evangelic Knight *Ouroboros *Elemental Shaman *Ifrit Event relevant skills: *''Double Attack'' **Gauri the Exquisite **Abysmal **Tarasque **Olyphant **Kali the Wronged *''Invincible'' **Nemesis New cards introduced *''Rewards (from defeating Archfiend Kiara Lv 10, 50, 100, 150, 200):'' **Paladin Kiara *''Prizes:'' **Archfiend Kiara - Awarded to the top 300 total ranked players in each Gargantuan Raid. Gargantuan Raid (9pm EDT Raid) individual Ranking Rewards: (Note Minimum 3000 Damage dealt to Gargantuan Raid Boss is required to receive ANY rewards) Category:Events Category:Raid Event